Sasuke's Adorable Genin
by fleurdelislady
Summary: Twelve years have passed since the war, and Sasuke has been living in Konoha trying to be a respectable ninja. When Tsunade assigns him a team of genin brats, the children of people he knows, he is less than thrilled. How can "Sasuke-sensei" deal with his new charges, a mysterious Anbu observer constantly criticizing him, and a deadly new threat to the peace made after the war?
1. The New Assignment

Uchiha Sasuke strolled noncommittally through the streets of Konoha, his hands shoved in his pockets. He wore the green flak jacket of a jounin and skillfully ignored the occasional sneer. He had left his small, sparsely furnished apartment after receiving as missive from one of the Anbu whose eyes he constantly felt on his back. Twelve years back in the village and they could still not completely shake the suspicion that he would one day snap and decide to destroy the village. Although he must have been doing something right as he could tell the number of watchers he'd had has been diminishing. The message was from the Hokage. She requested his presence with all deliberate speed. He took his time.

He knocked once and then entered. He was summoned, after all. Tsunade sat at her desk, hands massaging her temples in irritation. In the twelve years since the war she had changed very little. The seal on her forehead kept her looking young but even so some signs of wear and stress illustrated her feature. A few fine lines around her eyes and her stature was not quite as young and robust as it had once been.

She thrust out her arm, a manila folder in hand. "Uchiha Sasuke," she smiled, an almost malicious grin plastered on her face, "You have officially been issued a genin team."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Do you not remember last year, Tsunade-_sama?" _She had attempted to assign him a team the year before. Two of the children's mother's had decided that they would never let a bloodthirsty traitor _ever _get near their precious babies. What if he decided to kill them?

She slammed her free fist down on the table, it shook and the towers of papers experienced a mini earthquake. "Of course I do, Sasuke, my dear."

"Read the file before you question my judgment," a dangerous glint lit her amber eyes, "I am certain this year your adorable young charges will remain under your watchful eye for some time. I realized last year's mistake. These parents are sure to have no problem with your—situation."

He looked questioningly at the folder before taking it into his hands and critically glancing at it's contents. His frown deepened. The first page was a file on Hatake Gin, Kakashi and Shizune's son. He flipped on the next page, it read Uchiha Yuu. Sasuke cringed and held the page out to Tsunade. "Really?!You expect me, _me, _to be his sensei? I won't do it."

She looked him levelly in the eye, not flinching from the red eyes with swirling tomoe that looked back. "You will. You are best qualified for the job, and you know it."

"I killed his father Tsunade! I decided a long time ago that—that he shouldn't know who I am. What I am."

"And I'm not asking you to tell him. Don't. I don't care. But you will train him. Or else I'll throw you out. Exile you from Konoha. I doubt Itachi would have wanted that."

He looked at her closely. "You wouldn't."

"I assure you. I would." Her voice was cool, she meant it.

He angrily flipped to the next page in the folder. Himura Mitsuki. He didn't recognize the name. "What makes you so sure this Himura Mitsuki's mother won't demand her precious darling be moved to a new team when she hears the village's number one traitor is her new sensei.

"Number one." she laughed, "You value yourself much too highly. I'd say you're at about number four really."

Sasuke growled.

"But I know there will be no problem with this squad." she smiled again, "In fact you're supposed to go meet them in a few minutes."

Sasuke gave no response. He'd lost on this end. He decided if he could not persuade Tsunade he would just have to make his "adorable" little genin wish they had never graduated.

"The academy, Sasuke, room 204."

He left wordlessly.

"Don't be late," she called at his retreating back.

* * *

**Let me know what ya think of it? :D**


	2. Team Disappointment

A room full of chatty genin waited excitedly to hear the announcement of their new teams. A young boy with crimson hair and eyes sat between two other young girls. They looked happy and excited.

One of the two girls yelped excitedly and grasped the hands of her friend, leaning across the boy. "Mitsu-chan, let's hope we'll be on the same team, ne?"

Before she could respond the boy between them playfully pulled on the girl's long pony tail. "You know there's never any teams with _two_ girls."

She pouted and elbowed their male companion. "Shut up, Baka-Shuu, you're just jealous because Mitsu-chan would rather be on _my_ team than yours."

The other girl, Mitsuki, smiled at her two friends. She would honestly have been happy with being teamed with either of them. Thinking about the possibility of not being on a team with either of them made her unconsciously frown.

Her two friends looked inquisitively at her. "So which is it, Mitsu-chan?" the boy started. "Yeah, me or him?" the other girl finished.

She looked levelly at her two best friends before saying, "Ayahi." Ayahi jumped up and yelled, "In your face, Baka-Shuu!" At the same time the boy, Shuugetsu grabbed Mitsuki by the shoulders, "Mitsu-chan, how could you choose her over me?!"

Before Mitsuki could respond, their academy teacher walked in and motioned for everyone to quiet down, a special glance sent the trio's way made it clear she was speaking to them specifically. A nervous tension filled the air. The teacher, Chisato-sensei, waited for complete silence before she began rattling off the new teams. Ayahi scooted between Shuugetsu and excitedly grasped Mistuki's hand, anticipation radiated off her.

Chisato-sensei's voice rang out clearly, "Hatake Raimei. Houzuki Shuugetsu. Sekimoto Jun. Report to room 109."

Shuugetsu sauntered away from his two friends. "Don't hide your tears, I'm sure I'll be able to find the occasional sliver of time to devote to you two."

Ayahi stuck out her tongue and Mitsuki waved weakly. Chisato-sensei glared at him, "Shuugetsu, you're a genin now, follow orders and go meet your sensei."

"Fine, fine," he waved before strolling out behind his retreating, newly assigned teammates.

"Those two are really in for it with him on their team, ne?" Ayahi giggled into Mitsuki's ear. Mitsuki only nodded, wracked with nerves. She knew what Shuugetsu said was true, the probability of her being teamed with Ayahi was extremely low. The thought of _not_ being on a team with either of them worried her. Her skills were average at best, she only held on through the academy because it made her parents happy and she was friends with Ayahi and Shuugetsu.

Chisato continued down her list, "Hyuuga Hitsuya. Sarutobi Ayahi. Shiranui Hayate. Report to room 112.

Mitsuki's face fell and she tried to hide the sense of disappointment that flooded her. Ayahi gave her a sad smile and walked out of the room to meet her sensei. The number of people in the room was dwindling.

The next team was being called, "Hatake Gin. Himura Mitsuki. Uchiha Yuu. Report to room 204."

The three genin shuffled out in silence, each slightly disappointed in his own way. The silence only deepened as they stood alone outside a locked, darkened room 204.

Gin kicked the door. "What is this crap?" he said aloud to no one in particular. Yuu leaned against the wall arms crossed but said nothing. Mitsuki looked on mentally questioning why on earth she couldn't have been paired with Ayahi or Shuugestu.

Unknown to them Sasuke had been watching them since they were downstairs with the other genin and he had a surprise set for the three inside the room.

Sasuke stood in a dark corner of the room and threw a kunai to unjam the door, it slid open and he heard a gasp from one of the children outside. He had to stifle the laugh that crawled up his throat, he hardly wanted them to know of his precense. No that would ruin his wonderful trick.

When the door opened the three stepped cautiously inside. It was dark, the shades on the windows pulled shut, they saw no one else at first. Sasuke did not want to be seen. Their mistake was already made.

* * *

**So that's the next part. Let me know if anything seems odd and feel free to point out any grammar, spelling, etc errors. Hope you all have happy holidays! :D**


	3. Can you say psychotic?

**Warning: There are some _brief_ mentions of violence and swearing in this chapter. So if you're really sensitive it'd probably be best to just skim over those bits.**

Sasuke leaned lazily against a desk in room 204, arms folded across his flak jacket. The rays of the Konoha sun shone in through the now open blinds. His would be students stood stock still before him, eyes wide and unseeing stared directly ahead. The buzzing of a fly continuously ramming a window seeking a way through the invisible barrier and the far off laughs of some genin below were all he could hear. The idyllic nature of the seen was set in stark contrast with what he knew the three genin were currently experiencing within their own minds.

Some might say it was cruel what he was doing to them. Maybe it was. But Sasuke knew if he could handle the very same experience when he was years younger in reality then they should be able to survive a watered down genjutsu version of it. If they couldn't. Well they wouldn't last very long on his team, let alone in the ninja world, even one at peace.

* * *

The first body Gin saw in the darkened room was his sister's. The person he was closest to, cared the most for was slumped lifelessly on the ground a pool of dark blood settling around her. He screamed her name. "Raimei" over and over as he ran over to her body for what felt like an eternity. Her throat was slit in a jagged line, her silver hair, the same shade as his own, was stained red, spread around her head like a pinkish-red halo. He knelt down beside her, cradling her body. Now he too was covered in blood. He yelled and cried and hugged her limp form for some time before finally noticing other strange things.

Some distance away he saw the girl who he had been teamed with screaming and crying and clutching what must have been her own murdered loved ones. Uchiha Yuu was nowhere to be seen. Then he noticed the bodies of his parents a few feet away. That was when he realized. He cursed. His parents wouldn't be killed that easily, not the two of them together. This was genjutsu. He remembered the sign for breaking a genjutsu. He squeezed his eyes shut and with a shaky hand made it yelling "kai". He hesitantly opened his eyes. The gruesome scene in the darkened classroom was still before him. He muttered and yelled "This is genjutsu. It has to be. This isn't real." He tried again and again found no success. "This is not real!" He thought about his mother and father and sister and their laughs and smiles and dreams. He tried again.

Gin blearily snapped to reality. The sun was shining directly in his eyes. He immediately dropped to his knees, ducked his head, and threw up. Tears stung his eyes. He cautiously glanced over to his right. Yuu was beside him in a similar state. He noticed a bloody kunai sitting beside him and a puncture wound on the boy's thigh just above his knee. So that was how he broke free. The pain brought him back.

It was when he attempted to stand, with no small degree difficulty, that he noticed his other teammate was still standing. She was completely unmoving, like a statue. A vacant, dead look still claiming her reddish eyes.

Once he and Yuu managed to stand they finally took notice of the other man in the room. The one undoubtedly responsible for the cruelty they had just experienced. They both recognized him, though neither knew him personally.

"Uchiha" Gin had started to say but Yuu finished, "Sasuke."

Gin was livid. "You're supposed to be our sensei?!" he cried, "What the hell was that about you bastard?!"

Sasuke smirked. "Really I'm surprised you two managed to get out at all." Admittedly he really was surprised when the first boy broke free. It was Yuu. And although he was in there for some time he was still the first out. Sasuke nearly choked when he saw the boy start to move, shakily grab a kunai from his pouch and stab it into his own thigh. It was something he would have done, something he _had _done in the past. But he hid his surprise well. He glanced at the girl, Himura, she was still in her own personal hell. The boys followed his glance.

Yuu spoke, "So what are you waiting for?" he asked, his dark eyes meeting Sasuke's swirling Sharingan which maintained the genjutsu on the girl.

"Yeah" Gin added, "Let her go."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't think so," he smiled, "She should get out of it herself. If she wants to play at being a ninja she will have to deal with the consequences."

"You're crazy!" Gin yelled, "Do you know what the fuck she's going through in there?"

Sasuke laughed. "I know exactly what she's feeling, what you felt, and I _lived_ through it a hell of a lot longer."

"She's not you, you bastard!" Gin made the sign to release the genjutsu, "If you won't let her out, I will." Nothing happened.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow incredulously, "You think a genin saying 'kai' and making a hand sign can release a jounin's, an Uchiha's genjutsu? I expected more from Kakashi's son."

Gin looked down and grit his teeth.

Yuu met Sasuke's eyes again. "I think—she'll really be in trouble if you don't release the genjutsu. We—she's just a kid."

"Is that the best you can do? Say she'll be 'in trouble'? Seeing your dead loved ones over and over again and being able to do absolutely nothing to help them hardly does wonders for anyone's mind, a weak little girl like her, if she doesn't break free soon she'll probably lose it"

By now Gin and Yuu were both obviously more than just a bit upset. Their eyes met for an instant an understanding passed through them. It almost looked as though they were going to try to attack Sasuke, or something insane like that. Gin charged at Sasuke, a distraction, while Yuu plunged a kunai into the the bundle of nerves in Mitsuki's collar bone. The most painful place he could think of to hit without actually endangering her life, hoping the pain would be enough to wake her from the genjutsu.

Sasuke easily dispatched the genin as he advanced upon him but he still impressed was at how well the two boys had managed to cooperate as a team on such short notice. Maybe this team did have some potential after all.

Mitsuki screamed in pain at the kunai lodged in her shoulder before collapsing to the floor sobbing. Yuu attempted to comfort his new teammate and Gin, having learned some rudimentary medical ninjutsu from his mother and Tsunade, pulled out the kunai and managed to at least stop the bleeding in her shoulder. Head bowed in shame and fear she grasped her teammates hands and managed to choke out her thanks for getting her out of the genjutsu. She succeeded in collecting herself a few moments after and stood to face Sasuke beside her two teammates.

Silence filled the room and the three genin looked impassively at their teacher. Sasuke had a decision to make. If he sent the packing now his Anbu watcher would surely report it back to Tsunade. Who would certainly be displeased. Not to mention the flak Kakashi would give him if he failed his son on the first day.

He addressed them with an air of distaste. "Hmm. Well I suppose I can spend a little more time determining your worth before you all fail and realize what it is to be a true shinobi. Report to the Hokage Tower tomorrow, 7 am for your first mission." Then he disappeared out the door, not even sparing a parting glance at his new team.

It took all of Mitsuki's will power to not collapse and start crying again. Why did this have to happen to her of all people? Why couldn't she have a nice, average sensei and two average teammates? Was that too much to ask for? Lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Gin storm out of the room, still angry that Sasuke had gotten the best of him.

"Himura-san," Yuu interrupted, "My mother-she's a good medical ninja, she could heal your shoulder if you want?"

Mitsuki was surprised by his offer. They weren't friends. They hadn't been in the same class at the academy, she had never spoken to him before today. It was a kind thing to do. Mitsuki's own mother was a medical ninja and could have easily healed the injury for her. But the thought of explaining to her mother that she had been assigned a psychotic sensei who had psychologically tortured her and her teammates on the first day of instruction made her shudder. No, that conversation could wait for another day when her shoulder wasn't throbbing from the stab wound that said psychotic sensei had forced her teammates to make in order to save her sanity.

"Yes, please, that would be good Yuu-kun." She tried to smile.

* * *

**Intended on posting this earlier today but had some issues. Merry belated Christmas! Hope you liked it. Did Sasuke seem OOC? I feel like he wouldn't do the bell test, and I didn't really want to write a scene that's probably been written about a billion other times. But did he seem like too cruel or just out of character. I'm not sure. Meh. **

**I also wanted to specially thank NagariMitsukari12 sasukerr14 princessbinas and December 25th. I'm terrible at finding any drive to write but seeing your reviews makes me want to write something that, I hope, people might enjoy reading. You nice, silent, people who fave and follow are loved too and just knowing that anyone's reading this makes me happy.**

**Do people actually read author's notes? I don't know. Probably not rambly ones like mine. But that's ok too.**


End file.
